Behind The Bandanna
by cenaluver
Summary: LAX has a secret member. After his match against Homicide, Chris Sabin accidentally finds out who the person is.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind the Bandanna  
Written By: Meagan (**domluver**)  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): Homicide/OC  
Summary: She wore a mask hiding her true self, till someone finds out what she really is.  
Warnings: cursing, sex (later on)  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,356  
Chapter #: (1/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: This story came out of the blue. I was watching LAX to much and came up with this idea :)

* * *

She tied the bandanna around her forehead tucking her hair away. She looked up in the mirror as she tied the one around her face, making sure the only thing visible was her eyes. They tried to keep it a secret that she was a girl and a member of LAX. She was dating Homicide and he always liked her by his side, so she was Konnan's keeper in a way, and no one knew she was a girl. She liked it that way, she could get involved in matches and no one would freak out in fear of injuring her.

Leaning back in the chair she sighed. The door opened and she grinned behind the bandanna as she saw Homicide smile as he peaked his head into the LAX locker room. Turning around she brought the bandanna down from off of her face as she beamed at him. Pushing herself out of the chair she ran into his arms. He kissed her quickly as her eyes shined.

"We're up next," He said in his thick Brooklyn accent. "You might want to bring this up." She grinned as he pulled the bandanna back up over her face.

"Who you against?" She asked pulling up the bandanna a little so she could breathe; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the tunnel where Hernandez and Konnan were waiting for them.

"Sabin," He said quickly as she nodded. Since LAX had lost the tag belts to the Dudley's they were trying to fit Homicide into the X-Division and they wanted to pit him against someone other than AJ and Christopher Daniels.

"Should be good," She smiled as she reached Hernandez and Konnan.

"Rea!" Konnan said brightly as he sat in his wheel chair. No matter what anyone said he was getting worse but he wouldn't admit that. Her heart broke a little every time she had to stand next to him. "Change of plans you're going to interfere tonight instead of Hernandez."

"Oh," She groaned as she clutched at her stomach.

"It'll be fine," He said patting her arm as he smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry about it Chica."

"I know," She said taking a deep breath as she felt Homicides hand on her lower back he lightly stroked it through her baggy hoody.

"All over quickly," He said kissing her as they heard the LAX music start. "You know what to do."

She nodded as she took the slap jack from Hernandez and slipped it into her pants pocket. Homicide smiled at her as he quickly kissed her before slowly walking outside. Trying to fight off her blush she followed him slowly out, Konnan being pushed by Hernandez was right behind her. She loved the secrecy of it all, when she was watching iMPACT at home, she laughed when she heard Don West and Mike Tenay call her a guy constantly, even though they were one of the few who knew she was really a girl.

Homicide climbed into the ring as she stood staring up at him, her eyes blank but she had a huge grin on her face. Homicide winked at her as he jumped in the corner waiting for Chris Sabin. Suddenly "HAIL SABIN" rang throughout the area as he appeared at the face tunnel. After playing to the crowd he rolled into the ring and stood face to face with Homicide.

Reagan was standing on the edge of the ring whispering into Homicide's ear, telling him the signal. Once he nodded she hopped down off of the ring apron as the referee rang the bell. The match started out slow with a few knocks here and there. She hovered around Konnan and Hernandez, even participating in the small beat down of Sabin and Homicide occupied the refs attention. Hernandez threw him into the ring, nodding he told her to get ready. She took at deep breath as she hovered by her mark point, waiting for Sabin to put Homicide into the Cradle Shock. Sooner than she thought, Sabin kicked Homicide's head off as he fell to the ground he picked him up on his shoulders.

Slowly she climbed up and crouched waiting. Hernandez ran to the other side of the ring and climbed up on the apron. This was it, Homicide twitched his fingers as he struggled just enough so Chris has to get to the ropes. Pulling the slap jack out of her back pocket she whacked Sabin on the back of the head, causing him to drop Homicide. As he clutched the back of his head she hopped down from the side of the ring and went over to stand near Konnan who padded her arm lightly as the referee counted the 1-2-3 for the win.

The crowd erupted into half cheers and half boos. Smirking under her bandanna Homicide slid out of the ring laughing at Sabin who was staring directly at Reagan with disbelief written all over his face. Her heart raced as it seemed like he was trying to look past her façade and into her mind. She frantically glanced at Homicide but he was to busy celebrating as they walked backwards up the heel ramp.

Pulling down the bandanna off of her face she ran a hand down it as she glanced at the monitor as it showed the replay of her hitting Sabin on the back of the head.

"Babe," Homicide said quickly as he wrapped his arm around her, startling her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," She smiled tearing her eyes away from Sabin looking distained. "Watching the replay you know."

"You did an awesome job," He said kissing the side of her head as they walked to the locker room. "You should interfere in my matches more often." He chuckled.

"What ever you want me to do," She said wrapping her arms around him. "But right now, I could really inhale a burger."

"I'll go to catering and get it for you," He offered.

"Na I'm good," She said standing on her toes kissing him lightly. "You want anything?"

"Nope perfectly fine," He said pulling up her bandanna. "Don't want to forget this."

"Of course," She said winking as she turned on her heel and walked off down the hall.

* * *

Chris walked backstage as he rubbed his head where the random member of LAX had hit him over the head. He didn't know someone else was supposed to interfere. He had been told that someone from the X-Division was going to interfere, not some flunky for LAX. He grumbled as he headed toward the locker room he shared with his friends. No doubt there would be some confusion about his match. He knew who to blame but he was too tired to complain about it.

Turning the corner before his locker room he recognized the bandanna covered person as the one that had come out with LAX. The sore stop on his head panged as he glared. He was going to see what was up with this guy—he was new and never seen him before—he wanted to know what was going on. Running past his locker room door he followed the mystery guy.

She grinned beneath her bandanna as she saw Sabin right before he entered his locker room. If he had only known it was a girl that hit him he would be forever embarrassed. She looked out of the corner of her eye as she saw him stare at her.

She could feel Sabin following her, but she didn't know what to do. He must've been told different; he must've thought someone else was going to interfere. She could hear him quicken his pace as she slowed hers. His strong hand gripped her upper arm, his light touch she could feel through the layers of clothing she wore.

"Excuse me," He said kindly as he looked her over. "Why where you--"

He looked at her queerly as she pulled down her bandanna from her face. Not understanding what was going on she pulled the one off of her head and shook her hair lose.

"Oh--"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Behind the Bandanna  
Written By: Meagan (**domluver**)  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): Homicide/OC  
Summary: She wore a mask hiding her true self, till someone finds out what she really is.  
Warnings: cursing, sex (later on)  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,148  
Chapter #: (2/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: This story came out of the blue. I was watching LAX to much and came up with this idea :)

* * *

"You, uh," He said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You're a girl," He laughed pointing at her.

"Yup," She said shoving the bandannas into her hoody pocket as she laughed shaking her head. Looking up at Chris he avoided her gaze. "Something you wanted to say Chris?"

"I um--" He said shrugging. "Not anymore."

"So," Reagan said nodding slowly "You've found out the LAX secret. Congrats. Don't tell anyone,"

"I-I-uh-won't," He said still confused as she nodded lightly.

"This is the only way, that Homicide and I can be with each other," She said quietly messing with the ripped cuffs on her over sized jacket, as she started to walk away.

"Woah, wait!" Chris said carefully as he grabbed her arm lightly "You're—Cide's girl?"

"Yes," She said slowly looking him over "Problem?"

"No, no," He shook his head quickly "You just don't seem his type. You're so--"

"White," She smiled shrugging. "I've known him forever, and you just get closer and one thing leads to another--

"Why the secret?" Chris asked slowly, not wanting to know what the other thing was.

"Can you honestly picture a girl in LAX?" Reagan said laughing quietly as Chris let go of her arm. "C'mon Chris could you?"

"No," He said scratching his head "I suppose not."

"Well there then you go," She smiled turning to walk away "Oh—sorry if I hit you to hard on the head, I took a wild swing."

"No," He said feeling the spot where she hit him, it had stopped hurting the moment she started to talk to him. "No I'm good."

"Okay then," She said walking backwards "Don't tell anyone," She smiled pointing at him. Turning around she continued down the hall.

"Wait!" Chris said running to catch up to her. She stopped and quickly turned around "You're name—I don't know your name."

"It's Reagan," She smiled kindly at him as he blushed.

"Reagan," Chris said holding out his hand. "Nice to me you."

"You too," She laughed as she shook his hand. "I gotta go, catering is calling my name."

"Oh right—yeah," Chris said stiffly. "Bye."

Reagan smiled as she walked away from Chris. Looking quickly over her shoulder she bit her lip as she saw Chris still standing there looking awestruck. She wasn't really sure she had made the right decision by revealing herself to him; it could lead to a lot of complications. Stopping outside of catering she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"This isn't going to be good for me," She said closing her eyes.

* * *

Chris walked slowly into his locker room, not noticing his friends laughing. He took a seat slowly in a chair and ran a hand down his face. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to slow down his heart.

"Sabin," Jay Lethal said snapping his fingers in front of his friend's eyes. "What's wrong with you man?"

"Oh I uh," He said shaking his head—he couldn't tell them. "Head hurting where that LAX punk hit me."

"Have some aspirin," He said taking his seat again. He rummaged through his bad taking out a small bottle he threw it at Sabin. "We're going to dinner after this, and then clubbing you up for it?"

"Yeah," Sabin said downing two small pills "Lemme go shower and change then we can leave."

Chris gathered up his towel and street clothing as he left the room and went into the showers. As the hot water loosened his tight muscles from his match from Homicide all he could picture was her face. She was so different that the girls he was used to, mostly because she was dating Homicide, and they were complete opposites. Turning off the water he stood still as he tried to remember her eyes…he wanted to be able to tell her apart from all the other LAX cronies.

"C'mon Sabin!" Sonjay Dutt yelled through a crack in the door.

"Coming," He said quickly as he dried off and pulled on his street clothing quickly. Shaking his wet hair he walked out into the room with his friends. "Ready."

He gathered up his belongings and threw them into his bag. He followed his friends out of the room; he fell behind as he was still lost in his thoughts. Putting on his sunglasses he opened the back door and walked to Jay Lethals car as everyone loaded their bags into the trunk. Looking up he saw her, with Homicide, but she was in normal street clothing it make her look even more stunning.

Her flowing brownish blonde hair was pulled back in a clip as the stray hairs flew about her face in the afternoon breeze of Orlando. She had on a simple jean skirt that wasn't to short and a tight lavender blouse. He stared as she leaned against Homicides jeep as she laughed with him.

* * *

Reagan laughed as she pushed herself off of Homicides car. An odd feeling came over her as she looked around the parking lot. A group of people on the other side caught her eye; standing by the trunk staring directly at her was Chris Sabin. His hair was wet, and he was dressed in a simple grey shirt and baggy blue jeans. She smirked as she continued to look at him through her sun glasses.

"Rea," Homicide said startling her as he placed his hands delicately on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Sabin--" She said without thinking "I mean—he's just looking at me."

"Have you met him before?" Homicide asked slowly.

"No," Her stomach twisted "Maybe he's just not used to seeing girls out here."

"Suppose," He said as he twisted her around in his arms. "To bad he doesn't know it was you that hit him over the head. He would be so dumbfounded."

"Yeah," She said quietly "Took bad he doesn't."

"You ready to go?" He asked kissing her lightly before he opened her car door.

"Where to?"

"I figured we'd just go home," He said shutting the door before he finished his sentence. He walked around the front of the car opening the driver's side door he climbed in "Just so we can relax." He smiled finishing his sentence.

"Okay," She giggled pulling on her seat belt. As Homicide drove off she rested her head against the window as she stared at Sabin staring at her.

* * *

"Sabin," This time Petey Williams's fingers snapped in front of his eyes "What is up with you today?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," He said shaking away his thoughts again.

"Uh huh," He said nodding "Well c'mon we're going to be late for dinner."

"Yeah," He said looking as Homicides jeep drove away "Yeah—I'm coming." Chris knew this wasn't going to be good for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Behind the Bandanna  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): Homicide/OC  
Summary: She wore a mask hiding her true self, till someone finds out what she really is.  
Warnings: cursing, sex (later on)  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,148  
Chapter #: (3/10)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: This story is comming along wondefully! I started Chapter 5 last night and I decided this is going to go 10 chapters so I'm going to make chapter five on longer. Now I just have to decide what the hell is going to go down.

* * *

Reagan grabbed her bowl of cereal off of the counter and slowly walked into the living room. Curling her feet under her she sat in front of the TV. It was Thursday night and she was waiting for Spike TV to end CSI so they could play TNA iMPACT. It was a routine of hers to sit down and watch the show, even if Homicide wasn't on the show. She bit her lip as the spoon rested in the bowl as the beginning of iMPACT started. She had about 20 minutes before her appearance, but she was interested in seeing everything before. 

"So waiting for your first appearance?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh lord," She said jumping slightly as he sat next to her on the couch. "Don't do that, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry babe," He said kissing the side of her head.

"Sure you are," She laughed putting the bowl down and getting closer to him. "I thought you didn't like watching yourself."

"I'm watching for you," He said grinning as the show came back from commercial.

She couldn't help my giggle as LAX came out as she saw herself. She some how looked different then what she imagined she would on TV. Which didn't make sense to her, she spent half an hour staring at herself in the mirror after she donned her LAX gear, she didn't get why she looked so odd.

"There is my sexy girl," He said smiling at her, soon frowning as he saw the look on her face "What's wrong babe?"

"I thought it would be different," She said simply.

"How so?"

"I don't like how I look, I look—like a thug," She said crinkling her nose.

"Well that is the point," He said seriously "I think you look fine, it hides your true self perfectly."

"Maybe that's the problem," She sighed as she watched herself sit on the apron as Homicide jumped around the ring waiting for Sabin.

"But look at your eyes," He whispered into her ear "They look amazing, so full of life, so full of love, lust and anger."

"Stop," She shivered as his fingers slowly ran up and down her slender arms as she watched Sabin try to mount an attack while watching the LAX members.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" He asked slowly as he moved away.

"Just odd watching myself," She said "Oh god, I hit Sabin to hard didn't I?" She sighed as she viewed the second replay of her hit. "I knew I did, I can't control,"

"Rea," Homicide said slowly as he cupped his hand over her mouth "Stop, you did fine you didn't hurt Sabin."

"Oh," She said leaning back into him. She didn't hurt him there, but she knew some how she hurt him backstage. The looks he kept giving her made her stomach churn. "Suppose that's good, I tried not to."

"You worry to damn much," He sighed pulling his arm away from her shoulder as he leaned forward. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting very—odd since we finished the two week tapings of iMPACT, c'mon Rea tell me."

She dragged the corner of her lip between her teeth as she looked at Homicide who turned his head to look at her quietly before returning his attention back to the TV. She didn't know what to say to him, thoughts flying through her head, Sabin knew. He knew their secret—what would he possibly do to ruin that? What would happen if she told him?

"I uhm," Sighing she leaned back as Homicide looked over his shoulder at her again and frowned at her.

"You can tell me," He said his eyes shined brightly as his hand rested on her leg. "Please, I hate you keeping things from me you know that."

"I do," She said weakly.

"Rea," He said seriously.

She looked at him slowly as he looked her directly in the eye. Reagan decided then and there that she wasn't going to tell him about Sabin knowing about her—not yet. Not knowing how Homicide would react to someone he would call a rival made her final decision for her. Her mind raced with trying to think of another excuse, one that he would buy and is also bugging her.

"Girl stuff," She said with a half smile, he always hated that subject.

"What type?" He asked slowly quickly turning around.

"Oh--" She said quietly, they've had scares in the past but she knew she wasn't this time. "Usual, I can feel it coming, and it's going to be a bad one."

"I'm sorry babe," He said rubbing her leg again as he leaned back. "I'll go on a nice chocolate run for you, tomorrow to stalk up."

"You don't have to," She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his chest.

"But I want to," He said smiling.

* * *

Chris Sabin sat on his coffee table in his small apartment, mere inches away from his TV. Normally he didn't like to watch his own ass getting beaten but he was watching it for her. She had such a power over him and he couldn't shake her from his thoughts. He didn't know what his problem was—she was Homicides girl and nothing was going to change that. Chris always heard him talk about her; he was in love with her. 

"There," He breathed out slowly as he saw her appear on the TV.

Even through the TV her eyes caught his and he blushed. He hated feeling this way, especially about someone else's girl. He smiled weakly as they cut away from her. Once he heard his music hit he pushed himself off of the table and walked behind the couch, turning his back to the TV.

"There, I saw her, now I'm not going to watch the match," He said folding his arms across his chest. He let out a growl of frustration as he quickly turned around and leaned on the couch. Wincing every time he got hit, his body reacted with a small pang in each spot. His heart raced as her moment came close and closer. Then he saw it, Homicides single. She crawled up onto the apron waited and struck. His heart stopped as the back of his head throbbed.

"Breathe," He said taking a deep breath "It was part of the show, that's all it was." He paused collecting his own thoughts. "But backstage wasn't, she was alone, she was her self, no bandannas, no LAX, no Cide, she was Reagan."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Behind the Bandana  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): Homicide/OC  
Summary: She wore a mask hiding her true self, till someone finds out what she really is.  
Warnings: cursing, sex (later on)  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,122  
Chapter #: (4/10)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I took a little break from this story to work on some other Homicide ROH stories. And it's been a while since I've updated but enjoy! I'm going to start working on this again :)

* * *

"I'm bored," Reagan sighed as she placed down her magazine on her chest as she stared at her boyfriend who was sitting on the adjacent chair reading a book. She was laying down on the couch and for the last half hour had been reading about ways to get your man to take you out to dinner. "Let's do something tonight."

"Like what babe?" He said turning the page in his book not paying much attention to her.

"Oh I dunno," She sighed throwing the magazine on the floor. "Dinner? Movie? Anything to get out of this house."

"What's wrong with this house?" He asked flipping the page again.

Reagan groaned as she let her arm hang limp from the side of the couch. She loved him dearly but sometimes he never paid much attention to her. When he was reading was one of those times. Sighing she sat up quickly, pushing herself off of the couch walked over to him. Sitting on the arm of the chair she lowered the book from his eyes. Closing it quickly she threw it on the floor to join her magazine.

"Rea! I was reading that! And got to a really interesting part!" He frowned pointing toward his discarded book.

"Babe, you've read it before," She said slowly.

"Well—I was getting to my favorite part," He shrugged. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying," She smiled sliding into his lap. He smiled at her as his hand moved up and down her bare legs. "Can we please go out tonight?"

"It's Wednesday," He said slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," She said biting her lip; all she really wanted to do was keep iMPACT off of her mind. She would be watching it again tomorrow and knew that Sabin had a segment about her attack on him and she was nervous about it. "Please," She said pouting as he smiled.

"I hate when you do that," He said kissing her lips quickly as she smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Yay," She said squeaking a bit as he rolled his eyes. "No where fancy just a chance to get out of the house and a chance for me not to cook."

"I cooked last night," He said frowning.

"Yeah, well you cook on rare occasions," She said slowly "I've done it mostly every night for the last three years."

"Point taken," He said brushing her hair from her face as she blushed under his gaze. No matter how long they would be together that look would always earn a blush from her.

"Anything you want to do before we go out to dinner?" She asked kissing him lightly as he grinned.

"I can think of a few things," He said swiftly standing up holding her in his arms.

"Ah, careful!" She giggled as he swung her lightly.

"God you're heavy," He said winking at her as he quickly walked off toward the bed room.

* * *

"Damnit it Sabin get up," Petey Williams said sighing as he shook Chris awake. Ever since iMPACT he had gone into an odd state and fallen asleep most nights on his couch.

"Go away," He said pulling the blanket over his head, he hated the fact he gave keys to his apartment to his friends. "I'm sleeping."

"It's two in the afternoon," Petey said slowly. "Get off your lazy ass."

"Nope," He said slowly smirking under the blanket. "Just let me be."  
"Something is wrong with you," Petey said forcefully ripping the blanket off of Chris as he glared down at him. "And you better tell me what it is!"

"I—can't," He said slowly biting his lip looking up at his friend. "It's complicated, very complicated."

"Try me" Petey said slowly leaning on the back of the couch as Chris ran his hand down his face "It can't be that hard."

"It's not hard to tell you," He sighed shrugging "It's I'm just not sure if I should."

He looked up at his friend as Petey looked at him curiously. He wanted to tell him more than anything about Reagan, but he wasn't sure if he should mention she was the one who had hit him during the match. He didn't know if he could tell him that they had met backstage while she was supposed to be in character and broke her out of it. There was one thing he remember he could tell him—

"There ah—is a girl I saw," Chris said beaming as Petey's eyebrows rose grinning. "She's really pretty—I just don't know how to approach her."

"Where did you meet her?" Petey asked slowly.

"I uh," Chris' heart raced trying to think of something "I saw her from afar."

"And how do you know you will ever see her again?" He asked solemnly.

"Because, I saw her at work," Chris mentally scolded himself for even saying that.

"And which knock out is it?" Petey laughed.

"Not a knockout," Chris said slowly he wasn't really sure how to describe her "She's someone's girlfriend."

"Oh sucks for you," He said shrugging it off.

"Petey!"

"What?" Petey said slowly "What do you expect me to say: C'mon Chris I'll help you steal her away from him!"

"No," Chris said scowling "But enthusiasm helps."

* * *

"This is nice," Reagan smiled as she took a sip out of her wine glass before placing it down on the table. "I would've been fine going to some place less, formal."

"I know," He said reaching out to grab her hand as he held it lightly "But I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you."

"I know you do," She said blushing avoiding his gaze.

"Not nearly enough as I should," He said seriously. "It's because of work--"

"It's because of your work we have a house over our head, now stop, I travel with you when I can. Now stop," She said grinning.

"I don't want to lose you because of my job!" He said quickly.

"You won't," Rea swallowed hard as her heart jumped and her mind went straight to Chris Sabin. She shook away her thoughts as she smiled weakly at him. "Three years together, you can't get rid of me that easily mister."

"Good to know," He said winking at her. "Now there is something I need to ask you—about work."

"Oh?" She asked slowly down her heart, praying he wasn't about to propose to her even though it was the one thing she wanted more than anything.

"Yeah, I got a call from Russo today and he wants to put you in a match," He said slowly as she spit out her wine onto the table.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Behind the Bandana  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): Homicide/OC  
Summary: She wore a mask hiding her true self, till someone finds out what she really is.  
Warnings: cursing, sex (later on)  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,765  
Chapter #: (5/10)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: So it's been longer than a year since I've updated this story and worked on it. I figured I would dust if off now and start working on it again and hopefully finish it before another year passes and I don't work on it again. Enjoy!

"Tag match! Tag match! Tag match!" Homicide said quickly holding up his hands to calm her before she went berserk. "It'll be me and you verses Chris Sabin and one of his friends."

"But I don't wrestle," She said quietly.

"I know, but they don't know that," He said slowly "We'll work it out so you don't have to do anything but the things you know."

"Great, punching, huracanrana and some other small moves great part I will have in that," She said spitefully taking a sip out of her drink again. "I hate Russo."

"Join the club," He said smiling "But don't worry, we're going to go to the place early so we can get you working on some stuff."

"Won't people think that's a little odd?" She asked slowly.

"That's the brilliant part about getting there before everyone," He said winking at her.

"That's like 10 o'clock," She said laughing "You hate getting up before noon."

"It's all for you babe," He said as their food came.

Their table turned silent as they slowly ate their food. Reagan avoided his gaze, biting her lip she thought about calling Chris to let him know. Her only problem was how to ask for Sabin's number without seeming odd. She knew that Homicide had his number; she would have to take his phone in the night and call him.

"What are you thinking about?" Homicide asked quickly as she looked up from her half eaten plate.

"Nothing special," She said blushing as she picked at her steak. "Just how I'm going to repay you for this extravagant dinner."

"I can think of some ways," He smiled. "But you did that before."

"I love you," She said laughing quietly.

"I know you do," He said slowly placing down his silver ware.

"What?" She asked quickly her heart racing as he reached out and took her hand.

"Nothing," He said looking confused.

"Don't do that," She sighed leaning back in the booth.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You said 'I know you do' very slowly and quietly and looked solemnly at me," She said glaring.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean for it to be taken that way," He said biting his lip.

"Stop it!" She said frantically.

"Okay okay," He said laughing "Trying to lighten the mood."

"Too late," She sighed rolling her eyes going back to her food.

* * *

After their romantic dinner, Homicide took Reagan on a nice moon lit walk on the beach across from their neighborhood. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face, she forgot entirely about calling Chris. As Homicide removed her small coat when they got back to their house he kissed her as he told her he was going to go take a shower.

"So tempting," She sighed as he kissed her neck lightly.

"You know you want to," He laughed quietly as he laced his fingers with her tugging on her arm lightly. "We haven't in forever."

"I know," She said biting her lip.

"Something stopping you?" He asked quietly as she held her place.

"Someone," She said quietly to herself.

"Rea?"

"No, I mean--"

"Look babe if you don't want to I'm not going to force you," He said kissing her lips lightly. "I know you're tired."

"Yeah, tired, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed now," She said slowly. "Rain check?"

"Of course," He smiled before walking off into the bathroom.

Reagan bit her lip again as she tried to figure out how to call Chris without Homicide knowing about it. Quickly she walked to her room, changing into her sleep clothing she sat on the bed. The phone was in the bathroom, Homicide always carried his phone in his pants, and she just had to get it away from him. Quickly pushing herself off of the bed she ran to the bathroom. Pressing her ear against the door she smiled as she heard the water running. Slowly she opened the door a crack and grinned seeing the phone sitting on the counter. Quickly she grabbed it and shut the door.

"Good thing he takes long showers," She said aloud grinning as she searched through his phone contacts trying to find Sabin's. "There it is,"

Biting her lip she walked back to the bed room, shutting the door she looked down at the phone. Chris Sabin's number highlighted she didn't know what to do. Slowly walking over to the bed she collapsed on the bed as she still stared at his phone. Her hand shook as she reached her thumb to the call button. Once the display screen say calling she put the phone up to her ear. After about three rings a familiar voice answered.

"Cide?"

"It's Reagan," She said quickly her voice quaking.

"Reagan!" He said happily as she sighed. "What—uhm, why you calling?"

"Uhm, Nelson, he told me something that I thought you would be interested in," She said slowly not sure how to go about the topic.

"Really? What did Cide have to say?" Chris asked quickly.

"We have a match against each other," Rea said slowly.

"We? Which we?"

"Me, and you…well it's a tag match. Me and Homicide against you and who ever you choose," She bit her lip as the other end of the line went dead silent. "Chris?"

"Oh, well—glad you told me," He said laughing nervously. She could just picture his cheeks lighting up from the blush. "Why did you tell me?"

"I--" She opened and closed her mouth why did she call him? "I don't really know. I suppose I just wanted to warn you."

"So I could take it easy on you when you are in the ring?" He asked slowly.

"No, you can beat my ass for all I care," She said biting her lip. "But for Nelsons sake, you know he'll be protective of me. If you beat the shit out of me he'll kill you."

"Why is he even allowing you in the ring?"

"Because I have had some training, but he doesn't want me to get hurt," She said shrugging.

"Don't they know that you—uh are a girl?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course they do," She said laughing as she twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"You think they are going to tell me and my partner?" Sabin asked.

"I doubt it, including you only about six other people know," She said sighing.

"What do you think will happen if everyone found out?" Chris asked slowly as her heart raced at the thought. She did not want him to tell everyone or in the match mess up what she had with LAX. "Don't they realize that something might happen during the match?"

"Suppose that's why he told me he didn't want me in the match all that much," She sighed "I don't blame him; I can only do a handful of moves."

"They'll be on me won't they?" Chris said laughing, her stomach flipped at she pictured his smile again.

"Most likely," She smiled too "You are the only one who knows and wouldn't try to rip off my bandannas and ten layers of clothing."

"How many layers do you have?" He asked laughing again. "And those can't be your clothing."

"I've got on three and no they certainly aren't," She said rolling her eyes "I have to have a huge belt just to be able to keep the pants up."

"Nice mental picture," He said slowly.

"Hey!" She said laughing. Her heart leapt into her throat as she heard that Homicide was out of the shower. "Uhm Chris I have to go, Nelson's about to walk into the room. I—I'll see you at the tapings. Meet me in our spot around 2 o'clock, we'll talk."

"Can't wait, bye," He said hanging up quickly.

"Bye," She said shutting Homicides phone off.

"Babe have you seen my phone--" Homicide opened the bed room door and looked around then noticed Reagan sitting on the bed with it in her hands. "Oh you have it, where did you find it?"

"Bathroom," She blushed "My phone was charging I had to call my Mom."

"Oh well not at least I know I'm not losing my mind," He said throwing his dirty clothing in their laundry hamper. He smiled as he looked at her laying on the bed smirking up at him. Suddenly he jumped on the bed and onto her. She laughed as he kissed her lightly. "You look beautiful."

"Stop it," She giggled as he tickled her sides lightly. "You know I don't like to be tickled."

"I know," He said as he started to rub her sides. "But it's a nice lead into this."

"Again you greedy bastard," She laughed as he rolled off of her. "Awww, I was ready and willing."

"We can save it for the morning," He said kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Chris placed down his phone and stared at it quietly. He wasn't sure that that even happened, it didn't seem like it was real. She had called him—of course it was about his job but still it didn't seem right. He was going to be in a match with her, and before the match was even going to take place they were going to meet. Chris didn't know how to react to either of it. Turning away from his phone he slowly walked into his bed room. Stripping off his clothing he fell into the bed. Staring up at the ceiling he couldn't help but smile.

He wasn't sure was this new feeling was that he was experiencing but he liked it. He was just hoping it wouldn't turn into love. She had Homicide and she was in love with Homicide, he would never tear them apart. Even before he met Reagan he remembered how Homicide would talk about her. The look in his eyes said it all about them: he was in love with her and would do anything for her.

Groaning Chris turned onto his stomach burying his face in his pillows. Before he went to sleep he had to get her out of his thoughts so his dreams wouldn't be filled with her smiling face, her beautiful face and haunting eyes. He opened his eyes quick and tried to get her out of his mind, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Sitting up quickly he pulled back the sheets. Crawling into them he wrapped them around him, with a smile on his face he drifted off to sleep picturing Reagan running into his open arms and kissing him.


End file.
